Vibration of Sight
by TheUniverseTraveler
Summary: Mia's lost her mother, the only other Traveler in existence besides herself. She decides to leave her home universe and travel to the universe of 'The flash'. With her knowledge of the show, she can change so much. But will she change things for the better or for the worse? {Part one of my 'Traveler' Series}
1. Mourning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Flash' or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC Mia and her race the Travelers.**_

 _ **AN: I'm using Caitlin Carmichael as my face claim for Mia.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Vibrations of Sight**_

 _Chapter One: Mourning_

 _~(^.^)~_

The rain fell around me, soaking through my clothes, and leaving me feeling cold and empty. The soft pattering of the rain hitting the ground was the only sound that registered in my brain. Everything was gray, the sky which was cover in dark rain clouds, the ground, the graves. It seemed appropriate. Today I buried my mom. Today I said goodbye to the only important person in my life. I stared down at the head stone, not caring that the rain made my hair stick to my face. People came and went, each paying their respects, but I just ignored them.

I felt empty inside, empty and alone. Mom was the only family I had. I had no father… well I mean I did technically, but I never knew him. Mom had gone through IFV to have me, and had used donor sperm. So, I had no idea who my biologic father was, and everyone on mom's side of the family was dead. And now so was mom. I was completely alone, and not just because I didn't have any family left.

Mom and I were part of a race of humans with a strange genetic mutation that allowed us to travel from one universe to another. We could jump to any universe we wanted, whether it be a universe from a book, or a movie, or a TV show. While in another universe a Traveler's original body and their home universe are frozen till they return. A traveler could choose to alter their appearance and age when they first arrived in a new universe, and was capable of instantly setting up a backstory for themselves in this new universe. All they had to do was think of what age and appearance they wanted, and what backstory they wanted for themselves when they first arrived.

If a traveler were to die in a universe that isn't their home universe they would be snapped back to their original body in their home universe. But If a traveler dies in their home universe they die for good. Mom and I had been all that was left of our species, and now I'm the only one, the last of my kind.

All it took was one stupid moment, and I was left alone. She'd been hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work. She'd died instantly, but that damn drunk driver got away without even a scratch. So here I was standing in front of her grave, rain pouring down on me. It just didn't feel real.

"Mia? Mia, it's time to go honey," The soft voice of my social worker exclaimed.

I scowled. In this universe, my home universe, I was only fifteen and therefore considered a minor. Because of this, and the fact that I had no family left, I was to be put into a foster home. It didn't matter that technically I was two-hundred and one, and capable of taking care of myself. I couldn't tell them that, or that I was a traveler and that's how I got to be that old. So, I was stuck, forced into a place I didn't want to be.

"Mia?" My social worker exclaimed once more.

I sighed and glanced back at her, feeling annoyed. I didn't want to leave yet, I wanted to stay here with mom. But I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. I silently followed the social worker to her car, dropping my black and gray travel canvas backpack on the floor of the back seat. The backpack had all the things I wanted to keep in it. A few sets of clothes, my laptop, and a photo album.

After driving for twenty minutes we reached the foster home I'd be staying in. The house was small, painted an off-egg shell white, with flower beds sitting neatly along the front of the house, and a baby blue front door. It had a cute little porch with a swing off to one side, and a man and woman where standing on the porch waiting for us.

"Come on Mia, let's go meet your foster parents," The social worker said, climbing out of the car.

I sighed once more, grabbed my bag off the floor of the car, and walked up to the house.

"Mia, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Ms. Brehon," The social worker introduced.

I glanced over the two standing in front of me. They were older, probably in their forties. Their hair was starting to gray slightly, and I could see laugh lines forming on their faces.

"Hello Mia," Ms. Brehon exclaimed, smiling brightly at me.

I just nodded my head at her, my frown not leaving my face. The woman's smile slowly faded away as I continued to stay silent.

"Mia's had a hard day today. Her mother was just buried this morning," The social worker explained.

The Brehon's and the social worker talked but I just ignored them. I hadn't felt like talking since mom died. I just felt so empty and alone. I also hadn't traveled since her death. I just couldn't bring myself to. Mom had loved being a Traveler. She loved going to new universes and experiencing new things. And I took after her in that respect. But since her death, I just hadn't felt like traveling.

"Mia, Mr. Brehon asked you a question," The social workers voice cut into my thoughts.

I glanced up at her than to Mr. Brehon.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head and followed him into the house and up a set of stairs. My room was the last room at the end of the hall. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. The walls were painted a light shade of purple, and the floors were covered in a soft plush white carpet. There was a small white framed twin bed sitting under the window at the back of the room. There was a white desk with three drawers sitting up against the wall to the right of the bedroom door, and a white dresser sitting right next to it.

I set my bag down on the floor next to the bed, and flopped down on top of the bed. The sheets where soft, and I buried my face in the pillow and finally let the tears flow, releasing all the pent-up anger, frustration, and sadness. I curled into a ball, clutching the pillow to my chest, and quietly sobbed.

I'd lost a lot of people over the past two-hundred years, the family's I'd made for myself in the Disney and Pixar movie world universes. But it didn't hurt as bad as losing my mom. Yeah sure, knowing I wouldn't be able to see the friends I made in those universes anymore hurt. But it was nothing compared to the hurt I felt right now. I cried, and cried, until I eventually fell asleep…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Several Months later**_

I haven't really done much for the past several months. I was forced to go to a new school by my foster parents, not that I did much there. I just sat silently in class, staring out the windows, and I didn't talk to anyone either. When school let out I'd go back the Brehon's home and lock myself away in my room. I just felt so lost, so empty. Honestly, I acted a lot like Bella did in 'New Moon' after Edward left.

This world just seemed so dull without mom in it. She was an amazing person, who lit up the room whenever she walked in. I had nothing left in this universe, which is why about three months after mom's death, I had decided to leave it. I'd decided I had to start traveling to different universes again. The only time I'd return to this one was when I need to watch a new show or movie to prepare for traveling to a new universe.

It took me about a week to decide what universe I wanted to go to first. Really, I'd made my decision on a whim, in a moment of serendipity. I'd come down stairs to get something to eat and had caught the tail end of an episode of 'The Flash' that my foster parents had been watching. It looked like a good show, so I decided to binge watch it.

I'd fallen in love with the characters with each episode I watched. They were all so unique and amazing, and they cared so much about each other. I loved watching the relationship between Barry and Iris grow, and I knew they were meant for each other. I may have also developed a slight crush on the cute and adorable Cisco Ramon. But I mean, how could I not, he was just so sweet and adorkable.

It only took me a couple weeks to watch and re-watch every episode till I knew them by heart. My next step was to think up a back story for myself for this universe. I'd decided to keep my name, Mia Amira Williams, but I decided I wanted to be twenty-five instead of fifteen. My backstory would be that I'd moved to Central city, after a bad break up, to start over. I'd be a college student, finishing up her degree in technical engineering, who worked at Jitters when she wasn't in class.

I already knew a lot about engineering from my time spent in the 'Lilo & Stitch' universe when I was seven. I'd been Nani's and Lilo's middle sister, and Jumba Jookiba had taken a liking to me. He decided to teach me everything he knew about science and engineering. I'd also learned something things about engineering from the Fenton's when I spent a few years in the 'Danny Phantom' universe when I was fourteen.

Honestly, I was feeling kind of excited to leave for this new universe. It was always a rush the moment you traveled from one universe to another. It left one feeling giddy and refreshed, like you were being reborn, which wasn't too far from the truth. This is the first time since mom's death that I felt anything other than sadness, and I knew that this was what was best for me. Starting over in this new universe, it's what I needed.

Central City, here I come…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: Okay, so no Flash character's in this chapter, but I promise we'll see them next chapter!**_


	2. Settling in

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Flash' or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC Mia and her race the Travelers.**_

 _ **AN: I'm using Caitlin Carmichael as my face claim for Mia.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Vibrations of Sight**_

 _Chapter Two: Settling in_

 _~(^.^)~_

Honestly Central City is like a miniature version of Time Square. The streets were jammed with cars, people rushing about to get to work, and giant LED screens posted all around each flashing different types of ads. It's been a long time since I've been to New York, or any big city really, so being here in Central was nice. I've been in the Flash universe for almost three months now, and I was settling in nicely. I still missed my mom a lot, but getting to spend time working with Iris at Jitters really helped.

In the past couple weeks Iris and I had become close friends. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who could help me get my thoughts off mom's death. Iris had let me talk about my mom's death, and had comforted me and even told me about her own mother's death. It was hard for me not to just blurt out that her mom wasn't dead and that she had a brother, but I managed to keep it to myself. In a way I felt like I was betraying her by not telling her, but I didn't want to risk messing up the timeline too much.

About a week after becoming friends with Iris, I met Barry. He'd stumbled into Jitter's, looking half asleep, and in desperate need of a coffee. He'd had a bad day at work, one of the newer detectives had contaminated some evidence and because of this they couldn't make a case against a man who'd killed his wife. Iris had sat with him for half an hour listening to him rant about incompetent detectives, and killers going free. After his ranting Iris introduced me to him, and since then we'd become friends.

Iris and Barry had invited me over to their house a few times for movie night, and I got to meet Joe on one of these many movie nights. Honestly, he was one of the sweetest people I've ever met. He was exactly as how I imagined he'd be from watching the show. He was fatherly, protective, sweet, and caring when off duty. But when he was in cop mode he could be a bit scary.

I'd fallen into a comfortable routine. Work Monday through Thursday mornings at Jitters, work on my homework after I got home, go to class on Tuesday and Thursday nights, work on my online classes, and in my free time hang out with Iris and Barry. I was currently working a long shift at Jitters with Iris.

"One Espresso, and one Chai Tea Latte," I stated, setting two cups down in front of a couple.

The two thanked me and I moved back behind the counter. Iris was flitting around making several drinks at once, and I quickly moved to take the next persons order. Morning rush was always a bitch. There was always to many people in line, and not enough workers behind the counter.

"So, Mia, you coming to the startup of the particle accelerator tonight with me and Barry?" Iris questioned, handing a cup to one of the customers standing off to the side of the counter.

"No, I've gotta work on my project for my engineering class tonight," I replied, shaking my head.

"Aw come on Mia, you're always working on some sort of project," Iris said.

"Well this project counts for half my grade, it's due in three days, and I'm only half way finished with it," I explained.

"Well if you didn't procrastinate so much you wouldn't half to rush to get it finished three days before the due date," Iris chided, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I do not procrastinate! I'm taking six class, I work, and I have homework for each class. So sometimes I forget about one classes homework every now and then," I defended.

"Procrastination!" Iris sung, handing another customer their coffee.

I shoved her shoulder good naturedly, and shook my head once more. Iris chuckled, and shoved me back…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Later that night**_

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, jumping away from the device on my coffee table.

I clutched my hand close to my chest and scowled at the electronic pieces in front of me. I'd been trying to fix the wiring to my echo location device, when the damn thing shocked me. My teacher had allowed us to decide on what we wanted to make for our project, and I decided to make a device that would work like a Bat's or a Dolphin's echo location.

It was something that Jumba and I had done once when I was in the 'Lilo and Stitch' universe. We'd made the device for one of the girls who lived a few streets away. She had lost her sight in an accident involving an experiment, and we made it to help her adjust to being blind. It helped make it easier for her to get around.

Working on the device brought back memories of my time spent in Hawaii with my Ohana. I guess that's why I'd gotten shocked, I'd been reminiscing and not paying enough attention to what I was doing. Maybe picking the echo location device as my project wasn't a good idea! Oh well, it's too late to do something else. I sighed, and sat back down in front of the device and once again attempted to attach the wires. It took almost an hour for me to get the echo location device working.

Suddenly the ground shook. I glanced up at the window off to my right just in time to see a mushroom cloud of smoke and fire form just above S.T.A.R. Labs, and a wave of energy from the particle accelerator spread out from the lab.

Well shit!

I mean, I knew it was going to happen, I knew what it would look like. But seeing it on Tv and seeing it in real life are two different things. Everything happened so fast I didn't have enough time to react. The lights flickered, then went out. The windows shattered, spraying glass everywhere. The device sitting in front of me sparked, then suddenly exploded. I was flung back into the wall, my head snapping back to hit the wall with enough force to leave me dizzy.

Black spots appeared in my vision, and my whole body went slightly numb. The room spun, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I attempted to stand up, but immediately fell back against the wall as everything went black…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: IK short chapter, but this one's kind of like a filler chapter. It's just supposed to introduce The Flash universe and how Mia is settling in. Review and let me know what ya'll think!**_


End file.
